ravnicampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Lywenn Artroy
Lywenn Artroy is an elf conjurer working under the employ of the Izzet guild. He oversees the Laboratory of Orientation as it's director. Background Lywenn was born 29 years BCS in the Selesnya conclave, to his mother, Ardreth, and his father, Tiarsus. As a child, Lywenn's curiosity for the natural world became the feature on which he would build his entire identity. Lywenn spent most of his childhood darting between libraries, consuming any knowledge of the physical world that he could. These habits were seen as unsavory by his parents and other members of the Conclave, and so Lywenn learned to keep his new knowledge to himself. Despite the forced secrecy, Lywenn cultivated aspirations of higher education, dreaming of leaving the Selesnya and enrolling at Prism University once he was old enough to leave the range of his parents' watchful eyes. All his secret plans became useless however, after his mother abruptly left the Conclave and her family to join the Boros Legion when Lywenn was 17. Claiming to want to pursue more 'concrete' ideals than the Conclave could offer, she abandoned her husband, son, and birth-guild to fight and kill in Ravnica's many wars and skirmishes, leaving Lywenn to be raised alone by his father in a guild whose primary principles are family and community. His mother's defection from the Conclave had a lasting effect on Lywenn. Seeing someone who had previously embodied the Selesnya philosophy of nonviolence commit to such a radical change inspired Lywenn to seek his magiscientific education in earnest, and began applying to the University's Biomancy programs. A short two years later, at age 19, Lywenn was accepted as an apprentice wizard, and began what he believed to be the path to his 'only fitting future'. While struggling to find a way to tell his father that he was leaving the Conclave, Lywenn received news that his mother had died on the front lines of battle trying to contain a Gruul raiding party. Overcome with grief, Lywenn and Tiarsus came to a wordless agreement that they would pursue their own ambitions, whether they fell inside the Selesnya border or not. 10 years BCS, Lywenn Artroy left Selesnya behind for good. After graduating Prism University 5 years BCS, Lywenn joined the Simic guild, working for a short time as a technician under Glorendal and Nym Xyrric. Under the two lifecrafters, Lywenn acquirred his love for the concrete systems by which life operates. Unfortunately, this put him at odds with the couple's interests in leyline study, and he eventually decided to leave the Simic in favor of the Izzet, hoping to find projects of a less fringe nature to sink his teeth into. 3 years BCS, Lywenn joined the Izzet guild's Laboratory of Orientation as a researcher, working specifically on the problem of teleporting organic matter without it falling apart. In two and a half years, just 6 months BCS, Lywenn had a breakthrough in his project, and developed a system of teleportation magics that incorporated Artroy Branches to allow a living creature to teleport from one preset location to another. This breakthrough skyrocketed Lywenn to the position of laboratory director, and made him one of the richest people on Ravnica almost overnight.